


In too deep

by Badpunsandaparka (Seven_Oomen)



Series: Coldflash Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn, Undercover Agent AU, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Badpunsandaparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen and Leonard Snart are the best agents the CCA has to offer. When the city is threatened by the rise of a new criminal organization the two of them go deeply undercover to infiltrate the organization and take down its leaders. It's easier said than done considering they hate each others guts.</p><p>But as the mission progresses they find that even hate can turn into understanding, and for a moment things don't seem as dark anymore. Until everything goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In too deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts), [Vamps Maxwell (traciller)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vamps+Maxwell+%28traciller%29).



He kept his head down and his ears covered as bullets flew by all around him. How the hell had this thing gone bad this quickly. The morning had started out so well, too. Breakfast in bed with Len, enjoying their ‘married’ life while watching the discovery channel in their little safe house.

Barry wasn’t exactly sure when it had happened. In the beginning they couldn’t stand each other at all. But he guessed that one night had changed things between them. He found himself actually caring about Len’s whereabouts. Where the hell was he? Had they captured him, had he been hit? Anything was possible with these psycho’s. Not knowing was the worst of this.

The bullet rain stopped for a moment and he managed to sneak a quick peek over the counter he was hiding behind. The scene in front of him made his blood run cold.

Len. On his knees with his hands behind his head. A gun against his forehead with three others trained on him. One wrong move and these bastards would pull the trigger. God they were so fucked.

***********

Elevator music had to be the worst kind of music in existence. It was always the same kind of tune, annoying, distracting and just loud enough to keep you from thinking straight. Whoever had invented that should've been fired a long time ago.

The doors slid open, causing him to look up at the new occupant. Oh fucking hell. Of course it was the one agent he couldn't stand. The resident bad boy, Leonard Snart, had stepped into the elevator. People spoke highly of him, praised the guy for obtaining information nobody else could get. Barry... well, he wasn't that impressed by Snart. The other man wasn't exactly known for playing by the rules. The way he obtained the information didn't sit well with Barry either. Not that Snart ever seemed to care what anyone thought of him.

"Agent Allen." Snart gave a small nod in greeting, focusing his gaze back on the elevator doors before the words had completely left his mouth.

"Agent Snart." He gave the other man a tiny, tight smile in return and resisted the urge to glare at the other man. It wouldn't be very professional if he did and it really wouldn't help anyone. Not to mention it would be extremely juvenile. He was better than that.

The elevator dinged as it arrived at the correct floor, both of them stepped out at the same time, which caused him to walk straight into Snart.

"Watch where you're going, Snart." Barry snapped, glaring daggers at the other agent.

"Isn't my fault you can't walk, Allen." Snart gave him a light shove and strided past him. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He glared at Snart's back, thinking of at least three different ways to kick his ass. Not that he actually would... He was better than that- somewhat. Most of the time.

“That I can’t walk? I’m not the one barging into people, Snart.”

Snart turned around to face him, nearly causing him to walk straight into the other agent. “Do I look like I care, Allen?” Snart paused and frowned “Why are you following me?”

“I’m not following you. I’m headed to director West.” He wished Snart would just go die in a ditch somewhere, so he wouldn’t have to look at his stupid face for one more second. God the guy could be annoying! Barry didn’t care how good an agent Snart was, with a personality like that he had the redeem-ability of a fucked up fish.

“So am I.” Snart drawled and simply turned around, not even waiting for an answer. Not that Barry would’ve given him one. It was curious though, why Joe had called them both to his office around the same time. Everybody knew about the rivalry between him and Snart, including the director. So why were they called to Joe’s office at the same time? It didn’t make much sense to him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, making his way to the director’s office despite his newfound reluctance. As excited as he was about this new mission, it couldn’t be all that good if Snart was involved in this as well. He silently cursed Joe for this oversight but resigned to the fact that he was probably gonna have to work with Snart. Might as well try to make the best of it.

The tapping of heels on the floor pulled him from his thoughts and made him look up. Patty Spivot, a spunky little agent that was usually just as awkward as he was. Always kind hearted and warm and the face of the agency. Though today she seemed to be on desk duty. Not that he minded, he was actually kinda glad to see a friendly face today.

“Agent Allen, agent Snart, the director is ready for you.” She gestured to the door of Joe’s office and sat down behind the desk. “Good morning, Barry.”

“Hey Patty, how’s your morning so far?” He approached the desk, stumbling a few steps when his feet wouldn’t cooperate. Patty didn’t seem to mind or care, still smiling at him as he leaned against the desk.

“It’s quiet, but a nice change from my last mission.”

“Oh really? What mission did you-?

“Allen!” Snart’s voice cut through their conversation. “We’d like to start…”

Barry sighed, smiling briefly at Patty. “Talk to your later.”

“Sure.”

He headed into the office, resisting the urge to glare at Snart as he sat down in the chair opposite the director’s desk. “Director-, Snart.”

“Glad to see you could join us, agent Allen.” The director finished scribbling something down and looked up from his paperwork. Barry couldn’t make out what Joe had written down, but he figured it had to be something important. Maybe even relevant to the mission.

“You’re probably wondering why I called you both up here?” The director looked at them both, sighing when neither of them really said anything. Barry for one, wanted to do this as fast as possible. The sooner he could leave, the sooner he’d be rid of Snart.

"As both of you know the Derales brothers have taken over Central City's organized crime ring. The Santini’s are basically being slaughtered.”

“Why is that a bad thing?” Snart interrupted, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms.

“It isn’t. Not necessarily. However innocent people are getting caught in the crossfire.” The director sighed and tidied up the paperwork on his desk. “To prevent further loss of life, I want the two of you to go in-”

“What?!” Barry exclaimed, standing up.

“You have got to-” Snart drawled.

“I am not kidding- Barry, sit your ass back down. Snart shut up.” Joe looked pissed, staring them down as if they were a pair of petulant children. Barry supposed there was some truth behind that analogy.

“You can’t be serious, Jo-, director. Me and Snart working together?” He still couldn’t believe it. Had Joe gone mad?

“I’m inclined to agree with Allen, director.” Snart was glaring daggers at him. But quite frankly he didn’t care about Snart’s opinion.

“I don’t care who you agree with or what your opinions are.” Joe got up from his chair and paced through the room. There was a certain worn down pattern in the carpet that suggested he did it quite often. “Find out what the brothers are planning, infiltrate their organization and report everything you see, hear or read back to me.”

“And if we refuse?” Of course Snart would try to weasel his way out of this one.

“Then I expect your resignation.”

Barry looked up in shock at Joe’s words. The director wanted them to take this mission or resign? The city had to be in grave danger if the situation was this dire. Joe would never give up his two best agents without a damn good reason. Could he really stake the lives of innocent people just so he wouldn’t have to work with Snart? It ate at him, created a terrible pit in his stomach that only got worse the more he thought about it. He knew then, that he couldn’t leave those people to their fate.

“I’ll do it. If it helps the people of Central City, we have to try.”

He looked to Snart and saw the same doubt and reluctance on the older mans face. But there was acceptance there as well, the soft sigh and the slow nod in the director’s direction sealed their fate. They were partners, at least for the time being.

“Good.” The director gave them a small smile and sat back down in his chair, looking quite pleased with himself. “Now, let’s discuss the details.”

Joe rummaged through the papers on his desk and handed them both a file with their details. According to the papers he was now Sam Wynters, tech genius with a specialty in cracking Draycon safes. Sam was twenty five, had no siblings and graduated from Hudson University. So far it seemed like a pretty straightforward profile, except…

“We’re married, for real?” Had he read that right? Was this some kind of sick, twisted joke on Joe’s part? If it was it wasn’t funny.

“Really director?” Snart looked rather annoyed as he thumbed through his file, occasionally grimacing or chuckling at something written in it.

“Adrian Derales holds family at a high value. The man is always looking for members with familial ties.” Joe paused and pulled another file from the neat little stack. “Mostly so that he always has leverage over his men.”

The director showed them pictures, sickening, terrible photographs of murdered men, women and children. No doubt the work of Adrian Derales and his brother. “That’s what he does to the families of those that betray him. The man’s a piece of work, and the only way to get in on his inner circle, is to exploit this little loophole of his. Get close and get me the info I need to lock him and his brother behind bars.”

As much as he hated the thought of being married to Snart, it would help save innocent lives. And if it would get them in faster… it certainly was worth a try. Didn’t mean he had to like it though.

“Good. Study those files, learn your covers and get down to the lab to set up your identities. If you want to sell this to Adrian and Diego Derales you’re going to need proof. Pictures, documents, cover stories. I trust the two of you can handle that.”

Snart nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Sure.” Great, even more time he had to spend in Snart’s presence. The things he did for Central City…

******************************

“Could you two just-, stop glaring at each other and pretend you’re in love.”

He must have done something within the last twenty four hours to deserve this kind of fate. Taking wedding and relationship pictures with Snart was, by far, the most awkward thing he ever had to do for a mission. Though even he had to admit, Snart looked good in a tux.

“Come on guys, we don’t have all day.”

He kind of felt sorry for Cisco. The engineer, who was a freaking genius by the way, was in charge of taking the photos and was manning the camera. It couldn’t be easy to pose him and Snart just so in front of the green screen, let alone making them seem in love and about to be married.

"Don't tell me you can't handle a bit of acting, Allen." He wanted to wipe the smirk off Snart's face, preferably by punching him into next week.

"Is that a challenge, Snart?"

Snart smirked, looking quite pleased with himself. "No. A challenge would imply that you have a chance of winning. Which you don't."

Barry glared, not giving Snart the satisfaction of an answer. He’d show the damn douche bag what he was capable off. He sighed and closed his eyes just for a moment. Sam Wynters, going through the happiest day of his life with the man he loved. Right.. He could do this.

Sam lifted his head slightly to look into Leon’s eyes and smiled softly as Leon’s gaze settled upon him. Fingers touched his as Leon carefully slid the ring on his finger, the little smile his partner gave him made his heart soar and filled him with warmth. God he had promised himself he wouldn’t cry.

“Dudes… Oh crap, I gotta shoot this!”

He could hear the camera snapping away, but he paid little attention to it as he slid the ring he was holding on Leon’s finger. This had to be the happiest day of his life.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your man.”

“Really Cisco?” Snart drawled, shaking his head before shifting his focus back on Barry. Snart’s eyes softened once more and just like that, he was Leon again.

They leaned in, gently pressing their lips together. It was sweet and full of emotion and Sam found himself falling harder than he ever had before. He could finally call himself Sam Wynters, after all these years, he was finally Leon’s husband.

“Awesome work guys. Now we just need a couple of lovesick pictures of you two lovebirds and we’re good to go.”

Barry and Snart quickly jumped apart and glared at one another before focusing on Cisco. “What exactly do you need?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know, hug each other, kiss, smile. Do whatever it is that couples do.”

Cisco set up the camera at a different angle, snapping a couple more pictures for the ‘wedding’ album before he made them change into more casual clothing. Ten wardrobe changes later they finally had enough pictures for their cover story.

Barry was glad when it was finally over and he could let go of Snart. All that acting had drained his energy and he really could use a bite to eat. He hadn’t been paying attention to the others, instead looking at the small break room on the other side of the lab when he heard the camera go off again. He looked back up to see Snart glaring daggers at Cisco. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but it was obviously not something Snart would want to share. And Barry wasn’t gonna ask, it wasn’t any of his business.

“Awesome, I got what I need. You guys should probably talk, get your stories straight while I go set up your identities… So, I’m just gonna do that.”

Barry couldn’t really blame Cisco for bailing on him, he wouldn’t want to be stuck with him and Snart either. Though the engineer did make a good point on getting their stories straight. It would certainly save them a lot of trouble later on.

“So…”

“We did not meet while bowling.” Snart sneered.

The hell was this guy talking about? His confusion must have shown, for Snart rolled his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You didn’t read the entire file, did you…” Snart crossed his arms.

Barry fidgeted and turned his head. “Of course I did. I may just… have skimmed over some parts, is all.”

“Allen, this is important. One wrong word and Derales-”

“I know!” Barry snapped. “I know alright, lay off a little. We got plenty of time to sort all of this out now. So we didn’t meet while bowling, fine, how did we meet?”

Snart frowned and seemed to think about it for a minute. “During a job. We were both after the same thing, we met just as you cracked the safe. We struck a deal for a next heist, the rest is history.”

Barry smirked, wholeheartedly agreeing with the idea. It certainly was better than meeting at a bowling alley. He wasn’t even sure if Snart could bowl. “And then you asked me out.”

Snart hummed. “Which you disagreed with because you focused solely on the job.”

“But you persisted and I eventually agreed.”

They were actually being civil with one another… And dare he say it, even having fun? Knowing Snart it wouldn’t last long, but he’d take whatever he could get.

“We went out for dinner and a stroll through the park after.”

“You wrapped an arm around me and held me close, then some jackass tried to rob us.” Oh this was fun, more than it should be.

“You kicked his ass, I finished it. We went for ice cream after wards and set up a second date.” Snart chuckled and stretched his arms above his head, letting them drop to his sides after.

“As fun as this was, Allen. I got more work to do…” Snart turned to walk away but paused after a few steps. “I’ll see you tomorrow night for the setup.”

“See you tomorrow.” Barry agreed, frowning as he watched Snart walk away. What the hell had just happened between them? He still didn’t like Snart, still hated him really. But it was… nice to know that they could be civil with one another if they set their minds to it. It certainly would make this mission a whole lot easier on the both of them.

He shook his head and sighed as he headed over Cisco’s workspace, snatching one of Cisco’s energy bars out of the left desk drawer before taking a seat on the edge of the desk. “What are you working on?”

“Your documents.” Cisco answered, not looking up from his computer screen. “I need to get this just right in order to convince the Derales brothers you and Snart are the real deal.”

Barry smiled. “If anyone can do it it’s you.”

“Thanks man.” Cisco looked up. “Hey, get your ass of my desk! And is that… one of my energy bars?”

“I was hungry.” He tried to look apologetic, though he wasn’t really sorry. Cisco never touched those energy bars in the first place and they were just laying there.

“Doesn’t mean you can steal my food, get your own!” Cisco looked a little pissed, but he wouldn’t be for long. He never was, it just wasn’t in his nature. “Besides don’t you have that dinner tonight?”

Barry frowned. “Dinner?” He couldn’t recall any dinner plans.

“Yeah, the dinner with Iris and Eddie that you had to reschedule three times because you kept forgetting about it.”

“Oh shit…” He completely forgot about that. “I gotta go.”

“You better run!” Cisco grinned.

Barry hopped off the desk and bolted from the lab. Maybe if he could catch a bit of a break he could just make it in the nick of time. Iris would kill him if he was late again, she’d said as much the last time. He did not want a repeat performance of that night, not after the day he had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually had to consider my options for the first chapter, which is why it took me nearly a week to write this. In the end I decided this was the best course of action to take with it. I will explain some things in more detail in the next chapter, because I wanted to keep a sense of mystery to things. I don't know if I managed to pull that off, but I did give it my best shot. I'm happy with how this turned out so far, and I'd love to hear what people think of it.


End file.
